Conquest Book 3
by Deathwish911
Summary: Enter the character of the ferryman...and a new bishop for Rias. Will the training be beneficial for the brood of Issei? Rated [M] for situations and some language...and some spelling errors.


**Conquest**

**Book 3**

**Chapter 1**

The punching bag took another hit and a little more sand came out of it. Issei kept hitting the bag and on the last hit the bag flew off from where it was secured. He attached another and started hitting it again, the gauntlet leaving marks. Tsubaki walked in and watched him. After a few minutes he stopped and held the bag.

"What's up?"

"Sona is going to the underworld soon."

"We're already here."

"She wanted to help train your clutch."

"Can she handle the power?"

"I can."

"_**She is the bearer of the sacred mirror.**_" Ddraig answered.

"I can reflect back any attack back to the source, but at ten times the damage." She looked at him. "Tannen also wants to meet you."

"_**An old friend.**_"

"How old a friend?" Issei looked annoyed.

"He also has ideas on how to train your clutch."

"_**A very old friend.**_"

He stopped hitting the bag and she handed him a towel.

"Rumors are starting to spread."

"And?"

"Some think that your weak and have no idea on how to manage your property." Marine had walked in with a tray held up on her chest.

"Let them think that. They saw the fight against Riser." Issei grinned.

"Political moves can do more damage than physical ones. Diodora's queen has been spreading rumors." The maid made to take the sweat soaked towel from him.

"I'm learning politics, but I prefer things simple." He kept a hold of the towel.

"Lady Phoenix is here to see you." This got the attention of Tsubaki and Issei.

"What about?" Issei voiced Tsubaki's question.

"I don't know." The maid kept her tone respectful.

"I'll be in the shower." He made his way to the locker room he had installed.

Tsubaki looked at the maid and they left the workout room.

**xXx**

The eleven year old boy looked scared as the bullies closed in on him. The alleyway was dark and smelled of urine and feces.

"You know the drill." A boy of sixteen looked at the younger.

"But I-I-" One of the elder boys followers struck the younger boy and he went down.

"We know you have something." The elder motioned and the third and final follower searched the younger boys pockets and came up with nothing.

"Looks like your telling the truth." The elder nodded and the follower helped up the younger.

The older boys let the younger boy leave and the bruise was forming on his cheek.

When he got to his apartment he saw the door ajar.

He slowly went forward and opened the door fully. He saw a hand poking out from the kitchen and he went forward with a sinking feeling. When he turned the corner he saw an arm and a lot of blood. Just the arm. He recognized who it belonged to by the tattoo that was on the forearm.

His mom had a tattoo of a tribal fox on her forearm. That very same tattoo was on this forearm. He then noticed her other hand close to the fridge. He slowly stepped through the apartment, his shoes still finding traction in the drying blood.

The horror draining the color from his face. He then saw his mom's leg in the hallway and the other in the bathroom. He then left the apartment and wondered out of the building. No emotion showing but a hollowness in his eyes.

A man appeared behind him. He wore a black trench coat, black steel toe boots, black shirt, black jeans, and his belt had a silver skull on it. He had black hair and green eyes. He laid a pail hand on the boys shoulder.

"What's wrong?"

"Moms dead." The boy had no emotion in his tone.

"I know. I'm Chiron, let me help you." The boy took his hand still in shock.

"Your hand is cold."

"I know. I'll take you to someone that can help." He lead the boy away in a silvery mist.

xXx

Lady Phoenix sat regally on the very fine couch. Issei walked in wearing clean jeans and a red t-shirt.

"Hey."

"Hello, I'm here to _help_ you understand some things. But I know you don't think like devils. Besides I wanted to visit my future son-in-law." She had a charming smile.

"If the others want to pick a fight, I'll finish it. And family is family."

"That's what we love about you, both me and my husband are wondering about when we'll have grandchildren." When she said this, he blushed.

"With that being said…" He looked for an out.

"There's a party being held and all of the younger devils will be there, we'll need you to attend as you'll be representing the Dragon faction."

"There's a Dragon Faction?" He looked confused.

"Yes, Odin will be there as well as Michael."

"When is there a Dragon Faction?" It seemed as if he was stuck on that.

"Since you were a mercenary for Rias. Other dragons have been coming forward from hiding. It's still small, but powerful."

"Why doesn't Tannen represent them?"

"He chose to become a devil. You'll do fine." Lady Phoenix smiled.

Issei hung his head.

"_**If anyone can gather the Dragons, it's us.**_"

"I don't do politics very well."

"You'll learn, Tsubaki can teach you. Now I have to get ready for it as well." She got up as he did, but instead of starting to leave she gave him a hug. "Just so you know, if you need help, call on the House of Phoenix."

"Ok...Mom."

**xXx**

Tsubaki walked in while Issei was getting into his tux and looked appreciatively at him. She noticed him stop moving and through the mirror looked directly at her.

"I hate monkey suits."

"Would you rather a kimono?" She imagined him in one made of fine silk. A red dragon with snowflakes as the pattern.

"Not really, too constricting."

"You'll need to be nice tonight."

"I know. I'm not good at nice."

"We're trying to work together with the other pantheons to take care of the Khaos Brigade." She started to help him brush out the wrinkles.

"As long as they don't do anything stupid, it's all good."

"Other pantheons will be there." Ravel walked in wearing her red dress.

"I heard Thor will be there with Oden."

"Is that good or bad?" Issei looked to Hikari.

"I think good, but I can't help but think there's another reason for him to be there." Sakura looked thoughtful.

Akeno looked away.

Hikari walked in with Grayfia. "Our ride is here."

"Right." Issei looked to THE Lucifers wife and Queen. "Let's get this over with."

As she leads them to his front door he saw what their ride was. It was an opulent carriage that was pulled by four black horses twice the size of Clydesdale's and they had fire for manes. Their eyes burned with fire and where they stepped they burned hoof prints into the ground. They snorted and black smoke came out of the nostrils.

"This isn't subtle at all…" Issei looked to Grayfia.

"They're Nightmares. The fastest horse bred here in Gremory lands." She nodded to them.

"I will admit, they look scary. But…" Issei walked up to one with no fear and handed the horse an apple. The horse ate it greedily. "But like me, can be nice at times."

"Nice?" Issei looked at Kiba who had a confused look.

"I've let some people live. Isn't that nice?"

"We need to get going." Tsubaki took his arm and lead him to the spacious carriage.

"Yes, the party will be starting soon." Rias took his other arm.

"I can't wait." Issei looked annoyed.

"If we have to go, so do you." Ravel shot an annoyed look to Rias.

"Yes." Sakura looked to Hikari.

"We'll keep an eye on Diodora if he shows up." Issei's swordsmen showed the hilts of their demonsteel swords.

"We'll be more than happy to show them the door."

On the inside of the carriage Rias was on Issei's left and Tsubaki was on his right, on her right was Ravel, and on Rias's left was Xenovia. Closest to the doors were his swordsmen.

On the other side sat Asia in front of Issei. On her left was Grayfia and on her right was Gasper. On Grayfia's left was Akeno and on her left was Koneko. On Gasper's right was Kiba.

The carriage lurched into a roll and then took off, the Nightmares leaving a trail of fire in the evening sky.

**xXx**

An old man with a white beard and a silver eye patch fed his raven some bread crumbs. The blonde haired and blue eyed man next to him was only slightly taller than him. The old man drank some beverage in a reinforced wooden mug. The younger man next to him drained his mug and threw it in the ground and over the loud noise the servants heard him yell "Another!"

"Son, slow down, they're not used to people like us." The old man petted his raven.

"Why? We have mead and wenches. Is this not a party?" He set his decorated hammer down.

Another raven landed on the old man's shoulder. "It seems another faction has just arrived."

Issei and crew plus Grayfia entered the main hall.

"**Issei Hyoudou, the Red Dragon Emperor!"** As he was announced the elder man noticed the look of distaste on Issei's face.

"**Rias Gremory, of the House of Gremory!"** The elder nodded in approval of the Red haired girl that was on the Red Dragon Emperor's arm.

The younger girl on his other arm looked like something should've happened, but didn't.

As they made their way through the crowd the tall Norman with a hammer made to swagger up to Issei.

"Hey there dragon."

"Hi. And you are?" Issei looked at him.

"Thor! I thought you would've known about me!" Thor eyed Tsubaki up and down. "You have great taste in wenches."

Rias and Ravel held tighter on his arms.

"Thor-" The old man tried to walk over.

"The _Ladies_ that are with him he considers to be family, this could be considered a warning." Sirzechs interposed himself between Thor and Issei.

"I wouldn't mind the bout, as long as we can drink to glorious battle after." The Norseman picked up his hammer.

"I think you would mind this one." With a subtle nod Tsubaki lead Issei away.

"Is he that weak?" Thor looked in the Red Dragon Emperor's direction.

"No, quite the opposite. At full power he could kill God or me." The Lucifer looked at the Norse God of Thunder, Lightning, and Storms.

"Would he go that far?" The old man looked questioningly to the crimson haired ruler of the underworld.

"Yes." The blunt answer had the immediate look of a challenger on Thor's face.

"Son, you forget why you're here. You're here to train the Priestess of Thunder." The old man looked to his son.

"Quite right Oden." Sirzechs smiled.

"My _trainer_?" Akeno looked to the Norseman.

"Well, we had wished for your father to train you, but seeing as he is-" Akeno gave Sirzechs a hard look. "Dead. We had to improvise."

"This young wen-" Thor started, but was interrupted.

"Go ahead. Finish." The sub-artic tone came from behind him.

"She has yet to prove her strength. She needs to _earn_ his respect." Oden looked to Issei.

"Fine. I understand." Thor turned to see Issei behind him.

"lord Issei-" He turned a glare onto Risers Queen. "I noticed that Koneko has left."

At a quick glance he noticed that she was right.

"Right." He then expanded his senses and _felt _a massive magical presence outside. "Thanks, I have some _business_ to attend to." As he turned to leave Rias and Ravel walked with him, as he passed Katase and Murayama he nodded and they flanked Asia.

"You felt it to?" Ravel looked to him as they made their way to an exit.

"Yes. It feels weird though."

"How?" Rias looked to him.

"Just...weird."

"Let's check it out." Ravel looked grim.

**xXx**

The woman lounged on the tree branch. She was dressed in a loose yukata that had a black snake like dragons for the print on a gold background. Her obi was a deep blue. Her amber cat like eyes flicked to a wooded area where her cat ears picked up the sound of foot falls. She smiled when Koneko stepped out.

"Hey there little sister."

"Please. Just go." Koneko looked to the black haired woman.

"Not without you. I wanted to rescue you before anything bad happened."

"What's going to happen?" Issei stepped out from a tree with Ravel and Rias.

"And why should I tell you?" The black haired woman gave a sultry grin.

"Because if you don't he'll hurt you or worse." Ravel looked to him and saw the fury coming to the surface.

"The parties here can be _so_ boring, someone decided to..._spice_ it up. Now let's get going, or I might have to hurt them." The seductive smile didn't touch her eyes as she looked directly at Issei.

"Do you want to go with her?" Rais looked to Koneko.

"No, but-"

"Then you don't have to go." Issei stepped up and the armor appeared.

**[**_**Boost!**_**]**

"The Red Dragon Emperor...this will get...interesting…" With a flick of her wrist Rias went down unconscious, and Ravel went to a knee.

Koneko rushed forward with a pleading look on her face. "Please! Don't kill them!"

"I won't...if you'll come with me."

"She's sapping the ambient magic in the area."

**[**_**Boost!**_**] **Ravel found her balance again.

Issei summoned a sword of pure demonic steel. As he strode forward a man jumped in wearing chinese silk outfit and he had a staff.

"No, no, you're gonna face _me_."

"And you are?" Issei looked to him.

"Boku. Son of the Monkey King Goku." He gave a garish bow.

"You're right, this _will_ be interesting." Issei smiled in his helm.

**[**_**Boost!**_**] [**_**Boost!**_**] [**_**Boost!**_**]**

Issei was a blur as Boku bairly blocked a sword slash and was still a blur as he dodged a staff strike.

Ravel threw a couple of small fire bolts at the black haired nekomata. She dodged laughing.

"Now, now...this can all be ove-"

Ravel threw another one and struck the black haired nekomata right in the face. "Family doesn't give up on family."

**[**_**Boost!**_**]** Now Issei couldn't be seen. Boku went down with a slice to his midsection, his hands holding in his own guts.

"Now that wasn't nice." A design of the orient appeared and Ravel went to a knee again, Issei seemed to slow down. Koneko went unconscious and fell atop Rias.

**[**_**Boost!**_**] [**_**Boost!**_**] [**_**Boost!**_**] **Ravel's eyes glowed crimson as a fireball twice the size of all previous ones was created in her hands. When she launched it the black haired nekomata skipped to pick up Boku and in an instant they were gone.

**xXx**

**[**_**Boost!**_**][**_**Boost!**_**][**_**Boost!**_**][**_**Boost!**_**][**_**Boost!**_**] **Katase and Murayama dodged the attack as they ensured Asia was covered. Akeno threw another lightning bolt and missed a man dressed in white leathers.

"Father, why break bread with those that would not see Ragnarok be done?" The man in the white leathers looked to Odin.

"Because Loki, that would kill us all. Think of the mortals that worship you."

"That would only hasten those to Valhalla that were worthy." Loki dodge a hammer throw by his brother. "We were meant to bring it about, not stop it. But I would see it done."

Loki started to gather power, The Vanishing Dragon appeared.

**[**_**Divide!**_**] [**_**Divide!**_**] [**_**Divide!**_**]**

Loki's power seemed to dry up in minutes.

**[**_**Prison Lock!**_**]** Saji's right eye glowed and Loki locked up.

"_**We can't hold him for long!**_" The black gem glowed.

**[**_**Seal!**_**] [**_**Teleport!**_**] **A gaudily dressed devil feinted as Loki disappeared.

"I don't know where he was sent, but more than likely somewhere where he couldn't hurt anybody." Sirzechs looked to Sona.

"Your will be done your majesty." She looked to her peerage and they nodded. "Come holder of the prison dragon, we have work to do."

Saji nodded and went with her.

"_**Remember your place, Devil. He is **_**mine**_**.**_"

"Remember your place Dragon." Sona looked at the gem as she and her peerage plus one left.

Thor looked to Akeno. "You need to let it charge more."

She was silenced by a look from The Lucifer. "I'm sure she will take your advice."

"She would be wise to use it." Odin looked to her.

"We don't have time to give pointers. We have to find Loki." Kiba walked up with Riser.

"Agreed. I have Ashley looking for him now."

"Ashley?" Kiba looked to Riser confused.

"My familiar."

"Oh. Right."

"Focus. Where would he have sent him?"

"Ajuka would've sent him to the testing grounds." Sirzechs looked to the Gremory Peerage.

"I guess we catch up to Sona and tell her what's up." Kiba started to leave.

"We're going to." Katase walked up with Asia and Murayama.

"Ok, fine, get going." Sirzechs looked at them and they left.

"Thor." Oden looked to his son.

"Of course father, I wouldn't miss this bout!" Thor followed them.

**xXx**

Issei carried the unconscious form of Rias as Ravel walked with Koneko. Ravel did a teleportation circle to their family estate in the underworld. Marine stood there and bowed her head.

"Issei, what do you need?"

"A bed for her and a crystal ball, but plate is preferred. I never was good at divination magic."

"Then allow me My Lord." She ignored his glare. "I am not strong in combat magics, but it helps to have divination magics. I didn't know why I was supposed to be here at this moment in time but now I know. It was to assist you with this."

"Do what you need to do. Koneko-"

"I'll guard Rias."

"Marine-"

"I see a man in white leathers, he is losing."

"That's a good thing-"

"I see him placing a curse on two people there. One that will begin a rampage." Marine looked to him.

"The other?"

"She will gain your rage, and destroy the world."

"Who?"

"I don't know. I know your armored form. She will gain your rage and your armor."

"Where?"

"A pock marked land where no soul roams. I'm sorry My-...Issei." Marine noted his glare.

"Remember, we're all equals here."

"I won't forget Issei."

"Anyplace sound like that?" He looked to Ravel.

"I-"

**["**_**Issei, we're heading to the testing grounds, just follow us.**_"**]** He head Katase's voice from his left hand.

"Right, we're on our way." Issei's dragon wings sprouted from his back at the same time Ravel's did. With a mighty leap both were flying toward where their clutch was at.

"This Is interesting…" Marine looked confused and intrigued.

**xXx**

**A/n:** Yes, it's been a loooooooong time. Here is book 3. i have found my muse again.


End file.
